Xavier's Kalos adventure
by Moonleck
Summary: Hey I'm back with a new story. This is the story of my pokemon X adventure but in my own telling.


**Me: **Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I have some new characters appearing in this story. So onto the story. Told the way I see it. All Pokémon are pokemorphs. Oh and because X and Y are based on France there will be some French in this

* * *

January 7, 1998 12:36 A.M.

A new baby has been born on this day and with him a Pokémon. She was an Absol. The boy who was born was named Xavier. He was sleeping soundly next to the Absol that his parents had given since his father owned the Absol's mother.

January 6, 2013 11:59 P.M

He was sitting on his bed when suddenly he felt something push up against his back. He turned his head and saw that his Absol, Shade had pressed her breasts up against his back. He then kissed her. They have been dating for a few months but they haven't told anyone other than his parents for even though what they aren't doing is illegal some people still look down on it. He got up and stretched. Shade had pulled out a box that she had gotten for him earlier that day. He turned around and saw what she was holding. She handed him the elongated box, and he unwrapped it. He opened the box and took out a sword the Estoc. He smiled. "You remembered even after all these years." He kissed her passionately and set the sword in its scabbard before he continued to kiss her. She was starting to take off her shirt to expose her F cup breasts. He started to take off his shirt exposing his muscular body that he had gained over the years of helping around his house. He would chop wood, mine, and he would help take care of the Pokémon his father had around the house. She started to unhook her bra and let her breasts out to the world.

"I never forget anything about you my love. Je ne te quitterai jamais non plus." She then got lower and pulled off his pants and underwear in a single pull. She saw that his 7 1/2'' cock was fully erect. She then started to jack him off. After a few minutes of doing this she took all 7 1/2'' in her mouth and started to blow him. He moaned as she did this. She looked up at him and went faster knowing that he was enjoying it. He put his hands on her head and pushed down speeding her up.

"I'm close Shade." He pushed down one last time. "I'm cumming!" She swallowed all of his seed. She pulled off and licked her lips.

"Delicious like always." She got up and stretched before taking off the rest of her clothes and laying down in the bed. He pulled of the rest of his also and lay next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close so she could lay her head on his chest. She smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning

Xavier was woken up by Shadow shouting. "WAKE UP! Today is the day we get to go on our adventure." He fell out of the bed and she started to laugh. "Come on sleepy head get ready." He got up and went into the bathroom to get ready he took a shower and dried off before getting dressed. He was wearing a purple shirt with black skinny jeans and a black trench coat. He spiked his hair and put on his black purple pair of Dr. Martins. (Author note: If you don't know what those are look them up.) He then got his bag together and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen as his mother handed Shade something. His mother looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey hun. I was just giving Shade something to help the both of you out on your journey. I also have something else for you." She handed him a bracelet with an odd spherical object in it. She then handed Shade a mysterious stone. "These will help you out on your journey ahead." She then gave them a quick kiss on the head. "Try not to get caught." She gave them a wink and handed Xavier a card that had all his info on it. "When you get the pokedex put this info in." She then waved good-bye to them as they went through the door to start their new adventure.

"Hey you! You know how lucky you are that you get to start your journey with an Absol?" He turned and saw Serena and Shauna standing there waiting for him. "She's even beautiful. I also know your secret."

"What secret? Tell me." He looked at Serena then Shauna. He shook his head.

"Maybe someday, but not today Shauna." Serena walked over to him and whispered. "Don't worry I'm okay with it. I was just wondering one thing. Can you help me get a good Pokémon?"

"Sure." He held out his arm and it was angled in a certain way. Serena then extended her arm and connected it with his forming a X. "Now let's go and start our adventure." They all walked to the gates of Vaniville Town. They opened and they were on their way.


End file.
